This invention relates to novel phenolic compounds. In one embodiment, the invention relates to phenolic curing agents for epoxy resins.
Polyphenolic compounds are useful as curing agents for epoxy resins. When used as a component of an epoxy resin-based electrical lamination formulation, it is desirable for both the epoxy resin and the curing agent to have a low melt viscosity, as formulations which can be applied to glass fibers in the melt, rather than in solution, are favored.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide novel phenolic compounds. It is an object of one aspect of the invention to provide polyphenols which have a low melt viscosity.